narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōka Kojimo
|birthdate=March 13th |age=17 |japanese= |title= |gender=Female |height=152.44 cm |weight=55.8 kg |blood type=O |status=Alive |hometown=??? |homecountry = |affiliation = Akuzura Empire |clan=Sōka Clan |previous affiliation= |occupation=Student |previous occupation=Street Urchin |team=Keshin Amanojaku |previous team= |partner=Keshin Amanojaku |previous partner= |family= |rank= None |classification= |reg= |academy= |chuunin= |jonin= |stats= |kekkei genkai= Nehangan |tōta= |mōra= |beast= |hiden= |nature= Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release (Affinity) |unique =Pseudo-Immortal |jutsu= Blade of Wind Evocation of Dismantling Wind Shadow Rogation: Blueprint Shadow Rogation: Karma Shadow Rogation: Projection Yin Release: Psychokinesis |weapons= Fuma Shuriken Wire Strings |tblColour =#000000 |textColour =#00001C |tbltextColour =#A9A9A9 |smalltblColour =#625671 }} Sōka Kojimo (小霜ソウカ, Kojimo Sōka), was born into the Kojimo clan, in the Village Hidden in the Frost, her parents died tragically when she was young which orphaned her, causing her to take to the streets. Soon after she met Keshin, who took her under his wing, currently teaching her the Ninja Arts, powerful as she is Sōka has lots of potential, raw skill, and intellect, with time and nuturing, she could become a powerful shinobi in the shinobi world. ''History/Background: Before the meeting of Keshin: Sōka was born into the Kojimo clan, within the Village hidden in the Frost, altough only being farmers and gatherers, they were a happy clan who worked hard at earning what they had. Altough one night, the Kojimo family was raided by a band of shinobi who acted like pirates, pillaging farmlands, taking what they wanted, sparing no one in their path. That fateful night, Sōka was able to hide amoungst the bodies of her bloodied and deceased clansmen, which gave her heart great grief and sorrow. In the morning, the aftermath she discovered she was the sole survivour of the foray, which caused more weight to be put onto an already heavy heart. Taking to the streets, Sōka stole from merchants, shops, burgled homes, and did odd jobs to survive living on the streets. She slept in the cold, even in winter as her skin would constantly be red and blistered from the unrelenting bitterness of the whispering icy winds, she suffered greatly at the hands of nature, and mankind. Despised and shunned by everyone around her, they called her cursed for surviving on that night, a lowly cur and theif, and being beaten at the hands of merchants she stole from, caused her mind to twist into a resentment towards mankind, causing her to become cold and distant; spiteful towards others. People would often catch her peeking into the homes of those with families, since her heart yearns for a family, to be accepted by someone. Appearance: Masked Appearance: Sōka (FRAMEWORK) Unmasked Appearance Sōka (FRAMEWORK) Personality: Loudmouthed and obnoxious would be the choice words when speaking of Sōka, often seen as optimistic when dealing with problems, she always is staying on the bright side. Altough she always is on the bright side, she holds a great resentment for mankind, something that she will always battle with in her mind, since when a child, she suffered on the streets with no help, and being abused when she sought it out. Thus created a chain of destructive ways, which include being hostile towards strangers, and having no patience when dealing with people she doesn't know. She will always judge people on first impressions, her motto is 'if they treat me nice, I'll play nice.' or if they treat her poorly, she would usually resort to violence, or simply walk away. Known to hold grudges. Abilities and Stats: Sōka (W.I.P) Synopsis: •'Reflected Darkness: Prisms of Moon' Quotes:'' Category:Maestro